monsterhighcreatedghoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Cook
Harmony Cook Daughter of the Fairies (adopted by humans, then adopted by Hope’s parents ( they are also fairies) Age: 15 Killer Style: I love to wear a lot of blue and purple, and I love long sleeve shirts and and skirts and I am a very shy person. I also love my Believix outfit too! Freaky Flaw: I hate keeping secrets from my friends. But I have to keep me secret a fairy secret. Even if you are not a fairy, can you keep a fairy secret? Pet: I have a horse named Rose. Fav Activity: I love riding Rose, transforming into my Believix side and singing. Biggest Pet Peeve: When I was born, my real parents got rid of me, and I was adopted by humans, they died in a fire last year, and never knew I was adopted. I found out when they were cleaning stuff out of the fire, that was very valuable to our family, and my childhood friend Hope, her parents adopted me and now Hope and I are step sisters and childhood friends. I found out I was a fairy last year. Fav School Subject: Art Least Fav School Subject: Math. Fav Color: Blue and purple. Fav Food: Strawberry short cake. BFF’s: Jackson Jekyll, and Melody Hope Cook, and many others. Abbey Bominable is a foreign exchange student from up north, and daughter of the Yeti. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. PersonalityEdit Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. She is fierce, confident and often headstrong. Some people believe she has an icy personality, but once you warm up to her, she's fun to hang out with. Her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not.[1] Abbey, though quite tough, can be very easy-going once you make your presence known. Her references to her old culture are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. PortrayalsEdit Abbey is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Physical DescriptionEdit Abbey has light blue skin and white hair with uneven streaks of pink and blue mixed in. She also has two small tusks protruding from her bottom teeth. Abbey is taller than most characters and has big hands with sharp claws. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her.[2] Classic MonsterEdit Harmony was originally from winx club, but she moved to Monster High, because of Melody Hope Cook. The winx club leader is Bloom, because she is the fairy of the dragon flame. the others are Aisha, fairy of the waves, Flora, fairy of earth, Stella, fairy of sunshine, Techna, fairy of technology, Musa, fairy of music, and Roxy, fairy of animals, and Harmony, is also a fairy of music, and so is Melody. Winx Club is a 2004 Italian animated television series, created by Iginio Straffi and produced by Rainbow S.r.l.. The series is aimed toward children between the ages of five and twelve,[1] but is also popular among teens. It has spawned an international franchise of toys, books, clothing, video games, DVDs, as well as two CGI feature films. Apart from the English language version of the series done by Cinélume in Canada for various international markets, 4Kids Entertainment in the United States made an alternative version by changing dialogue and music and altering some visuals and situations. Their dub was discontinued in 2007 after the third season. In 2011, Nickelodeon aired four one-hour specials that summarizes seasons one and two, as well as airing seasons 3 and 4 in full complete seasons. FamilyEdit When she was born, her real parents got rid of her, and she was adopted by humans, they died in a fire last year, and she never knew she was adopted. She later found out when they were cleaning stuff out of the fire, that was very valuable to her family, and her childhood friend Hope, her parents adopted her and now Hope and and Harmony are step sisters and childhood friends. she found out she was a fairy last year, but never told her parents. Harmony's name use to be Harmony Jones,now it's Harmony Cook. FriendsEdit Her Friends are Jackson Jekyll, and Melody Hope Cook. PetEdit She has a horse named Rose. RomanceEdit She has a crush on Jackson Jekyll, and a few monthes ago, she found out he was crushing on her back.